Wolven Law
by le'racio
Summary: Sesshomaru has discovered that he is to be mated to a girl named Katara. She has no family and goes by her own rules. Can he tame her or will she remain wild? Lemon in future chapters. PS i suck at any kind of summary.
1. Chase

Hi. i have decided to start a new story. I hope you like it. this is a sample. you tell me if you want me to continue. 

* * *

The sun sank low behind the mountains and the first signs of night were beginning to show. Katara walk alone through the forest. Violet eyes scanned the trees, alert and watching for anything out of place. There was someone following her, somewhere out in the forest. Dark emerald coloured leaves fell around her in silence. Keeping her head low, she walked towards a village. 

Sesshomaru lifted his nose to the sky. He had been following a scent that had entered his lands for some time now. But just as he was closing in she would slip away. Yes, she. He had seen her only twice. Her scent was different. It was not human nor demon but the scent of a wolf. It was to his shock when a scroll was delivered to him. As all families, his father had arranged a mate for him and it happened to be this girl. She never obeyed the rules or did as she was told, she had no parents. There was even a story that told that she was raised by wolves, powerful and untamed. Sesshomaru was secretly thrilled at the thought of finding a female who would be difficult to break.

The scent brought him to a small village. The girl had gone into heat a few days ago, forcing her scent to become stronger. On his travel's he had seen the corpses from other demons who had tried to approach her. Despite what people may have thought, he had many villages in his lands. They worked and payed and in return they had good crops and shelter, only when a demon entered his territory would he hunt it down and slaughter it.

Jaken waited back in a pasture with Rin. Sesshomaru had placed a barrier around the field in case Inuyasha decided to show up with the miko wench. The demon lord had managed to successfully track the girl this far. He wouldn't lose her now. Right on que, a scent of jasmine and fresh rain reached his senses. Just ahead of him, he could see a young teenage girl. She wore a blue cape with delicate designs woven into the bottom in different shades of blue. Long black wavy hair flowed down to the centre of her back. She had mysterious violet eyes and a claw shaped scar across one eye. Her outfit was skin tight except her pants which flared outwards. She carried a silver sword which hung from a belt at her hips. Her skin was pale and her fingernails had been replaced with claws and last but not least she had beautiful black wolf ears and a tail which all ended in silver. Sesshomaru watched as she turned away from the market place and began to make her leave.

Katara walked quickly. She could feel the presents of a powerful demon. He was the one following her. She moved on quickly. Suddenly she felt a clawed hand clamp down on her shoulder. She spun around to face her attacker only to find herself looking up at a silver haired inu demon.

'You will come with me.'

His voice was handsome yet left no room for argument. Katara felt as though a rock had dropped into the pit of her stomach. She growled, brushing off his hand.

'I don't think so. Who are you and why should I go anywhere with a freak like you!?'

Sesshomaru stared down at his future mate. Her wild eyes blazed with a dark flame. Never once had a female ever dare to deny him. Sesshomaru answered her challenge, snarling back. The peasants in the street took shelter, afraid of what the inu demon would do to the girl.

'I am Lord Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands and you, as written down by our fathers will become my mate.'

Katara's stomach twisted in a knot.

'What! Never! My father is dead. I go by my own law.' Sesshomaru backed her up against the side of a hut. He slipped a hand across her stomach and was surprised by the reaction. Her eyes went wide and she cried out, trying to move away from the unfamiliar and sinful touch. He had never met someone so responsive. He looked into her eyes and was surprised to see so many emotions. Excitement, anger, nervousness and … fear? He could see her battling with her heat. She wanted to go with him yet she dare not surrender.

The next action, however, he didn't not anticipate. Katara slammed his knee into his kidney and ran for it, the demon lord right on her heels. She could feel him close in on her. The girl swerved left, keeping her moves swift and unpredictable. She sailed over a small boulder and changed direction. Her eye's went wide as she saw the silver haired demon stand in front of her, his gold eye's shining darkly.

'How did he catch up with me?'

Turning fast she leapt off a small ledge and into a shallow stream below. She ran fast, her wolven blood rushed through her veins. Sesshomaru watched as her body transformed into that of a silver and black wolf. He found it rather difficult to keep up with the water dragging down his feet but it seemed that she was simply running across the water rather then through it. The roar of a waterfall could be heard. With a graceful leap, the wolf disappeared off the top of the waterfall.

Katara panted softly from under the waterfall. Never before had a demon been able to keep up with her. Her farther had sold her to some demon lord. She gritted her teeth in a furious rage. Katara was smart. She could tell that this one would not go home so easily. Sesshomaru slowed to walk, knowing that it was over.

The run, yes, but not the chase.

* * *

**what did u think? please review.**


	2. Caught

Hello. this is the second chap to my new story. plz tell me what you think. 

If you have any ideas on how to make it better just say.

_enjoy_

_'' speaking_

_"" thinking_

* * *

Katara walked slowly into a small hut. The smell of burning incense and candles clouded her sensitive nose. After her run in with the demon lord she had waited in a small cave behind the waterfall for hours. It wasn't that she was afraid or anything. Katara shook her head at the some what silly thought. In fact, in away she kind of wanted to be court. It had been along time since someone ha tried to claim her. It was like a dream. You have been chased for so long and finally you think you have found a good hiding spot and dame!! He's standing right in front of you wearing the cockiest smirk you have ever seen. 

'Katara, is that you? Come sit down child.' The young wolf was shaken from her thoughts as an elderly man walked into the hut, a small basket of fresh herbs carefully tucked under his arm. The girl sat crossed legged on an old mat. The old man began shorting and placing herbs in different containers.

'So what seems to be the problem? I take it this isn't a casual visit.' Katara stared into the flames of the small fire that was alight in front of her. She shook her head turning to watch as her old friend took anther had of dark coloured leaves and sorted them.

'I met a demon the other day. He wasn't like the others. It was only after I… 'met' him did I discover that he was the Lord of the Western Lands. He said that… that his father had arranged us to marry. I need to know, is there any way I can get out of this?' The male emptied the last of the herbs and came to sit next to the fire.

'I have been and demons all my life and I'm sorry to say that if his father had arranged the marriage then your parents would have agreed to it which means that it's completely legal and is now in law. Demon or not, even you must follow wolven law.'

She hung her head.

"I may not be able to stop him but he can't marry me if I'm not here." Katara thought firmly. The old man looked up.

'Now that that's done may I interest you in a cup of tea?'

Days had past and Sesshomaru was back on the girl's scent. This time it led him to a small clear pool on the outskirts of his territory. The sun was blazing down on the countryside. He walked slowly, closing in. The wolf herself was lying in the shallow end of the pool. It was the first time the demon lord had the opportunity to see her properly. A black bandana with silver patterns covered her wolven ears. Her clothes didn't have much to say. She had dressed to fit the weather and wisely left off her cape. Something Sesshomaru now wished he had done. It wasn't long before the girl decided to leave the water. It was dangerous to stay in one place for to long.

She walked quietly under large trees, though they did little to block the scorching heat from hitting the dry earth.

'One spark and this place would go up in record time.' She murmured quietly.

Katara lifted her head as a somewhat familiar scent hit her. Turning she found herself looking up at a rather amused dog demon.

'Shit!' she didn't even have a chance to run before Sesshomaru pinned her up against a near by tree. Without waiting for a discussion Sesshomaru forced her to face the tree before dragging her hands behind her back.

'Nani! Leave me be. What the hell is your problem!?'

The inu demon pushed her into a walk. Katara stumbled along in silence. She would have to wait before anything could be done, though for extra performance, she slammed her heel into his leg. He hissed slightly and gave her a rough push. Her wolf ears fell back against her head in anger.

'Bitch.' Katara snapped. Sesshomaru didn't seem to find it quite so funny and cuffed her in the back of the head for the comment. Suddenly the two could hear voices coming from behind the trees.

'Inuyasha, are you sure you know where your going?' A young girl in green and white clothes called out. Katara court scent of a half breed similar to Sesshomaru's.

"They must be brothers." Suddenly she began thrashing as she opened her mouth to yell. A warm firm hand clamped over her mouth. She could feel his lips grace the back of her neck ever so slightly. The wolf shuddered under the situation she was in. A fox child, monk and a warrior girl walked behind the half breed and the other girl.

'Of corse I know where I'm going!' The half breed yelled. Before anything more could happen the small group disappeared after an annoyed sigh from the girl. Sesshomaru straightened up and forced her to walk on. She slammed her head back into his nose. There was a loud crack and a hiss of pain and she found herself pinned to the ground. Already, the wound she had inflicted was healing but it was clear that she was in deep trouble.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as his broken nose healed itself. He looked down on the girl below him. Never before had anyone been so incorporative. Those eyes, those beautiful silver eyes. Like an animal, beautiful but deadly. From the most poisonous bug to the most unpredictable hunter, not giving way of her thoughts, her intentions. A wild animal, unpredictable, and untamed. Sesshomaru's narrowed at the challenge. He would tame this wolf even if that meant tearing her apart first.

Katara stared up at the gold eyed demon. She expected him to hit her or yell but he did neither. Instead he forced her to her feet and continued walking, though as they moved on she shivered as she felt the palm of his hand slid around her waist firmly.

The moment they left the forest, a dark haired girl ran up to them.

'Lord Sesshomaru!' The girl giggled and cuddled up to the demon's leg. Cute. Katara stared down at her when there eyes met.

'Hello! My names Rin. Can you play with me? Lord Jaken is being mean.'

The girl laughed as Katara's tail brushed against her face. She was surprised when the small child grabbed it and began to pet it gently.

'It's so soft!'

Sesshomaru released one of her arms while carefully securing a chain to her other. He was making a leash and Katara was not happy. She yanked her arm away sharply only to have it nearly ripped out of its socket. "Ok. Bad idea."

With much difficulty and a few curses later, the demon lord managed to secure the leash properly and was now sitting under a tree, the other end of the chain, wrapped tightly around his hand. Katara sat in the grass as Rin played with her hair.

"If I'm stuck here I guess I should try to figure out what I'm up against." The wolf turned quietly to the little girl.

'Who are you to him?' Katara asked solemnly. Rin looked up with a large smile. 'Lord Sesshomaru saved my life! I owe him my life. Did lord Sesshomaru save you too?' Katara stared down at her for a moment. Rin was currently trying to make a daisy chain but when she tried to connect the pieces they would simply fall apart. Small Rin looked as if she was about to cry. She sighed deeply and took a handful of violet and cream coloured flowers.

'Here, let me try.'

Sesshomaru sat in the shade, watching his soon to be mate weave flowers delicately.

'I have never seen someone with such power.' He murmured quietly to himself. He would have to return to his castle. He would have a better chance of controlling her there not to mention the fact that Inuyasha and his little friends were still wandering around. Standing, he gave the light chain a swift tug and was rewarded with an angry yelp.

Katara snarled. She rocked back on her hunches, fur on end, hackles raised before lunging at him. Sesshomaru pulled the chain hard sending the wolf off balance.

She landed early but leapt forward once more. Her fangs clamped down hard on his arm. Sesshomaru lent forward and sunk his own teeth into the soft fur of her ear. Moister pricked the corners of her eyes as his fangs barrowed deeper. Slowly she released his arm from her grip but still his fangs went deeper. She cried out and unconsciously berried her muzzled into his chest. Finally he relinquished his grip, slipping his arms around the wolf as they stood there now both in humanoid form.

Regaining her senses, she slipped out of his arms snarling at her new enemy.

'Lord Sesshomaru! I have news of the… who is this!? How dare you look at my master in such a disrespectful way!' A small green two legged toad made himself known. Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust. On that note, Sesshomaru straightened up and began walking forward once more and, coincidently pulled the girl along with him.

Rin pranced around them, laughing and skipping as she trailed along after the group. The demon lord walked up front listening as the toad, who Sesshomaru had addressed as Jaken, read out a report but it seemed the demon lord was more interested in her at the time. He would give swift tugs to make sure she was paying attention.

Suddenly he gave a rather swift pull, harder then the others, forcing her to stumble. Snarling she lashed out but he was ready. Rin squealed as Katara was forced up against a tree. Without warning, his lips came down on her own. She gasped slightly as he captured her chin and forced her to remain still. She ripped her head to the side, breaking the touch, flushed and embarrassed beyond reason.

Sesshomaru walked on, smirking widely. Katara was seething. Withdrawing a dagger from her belt she sent it sailing towards his head with deadly aim. Sesshomaru raised a hand and caught the blade moments before it struck.

'Well fuck.' Katara spat. Jaken cried out and began charging at her.

'How dare you! I should rip you apart! I should … arhh!' Reaching down, she picked up the toad by the neck, her eyes turning almost blood red.

'Sesshomaru, what crime in God's name did you commit to be followed around by this thing!'

Rin giggled though was silenced as the demon dog shot her a disapproving look. Katara dropped the frog before continuing to walk.

'The girl is the most arrogant as they come! A child acts better!' Jaken stated, brushing himself off.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a hard tug and was forced to stop. He turned to Katara, now sitting in the middle of the path like a stubborn mare, arms folded across her chest.

'If you wish to call my a child then I shall act as such'

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before leaning down and simply singing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

'Nani?! Put me down! Put me down now!'

Sesshomaru continued on and after 10 minutes she finally stopped her struggle. The soft silver and black fur of her tail gently brushed the side of his face.

Katara hung limply over his shoulder, a pissed off expression on her face, ears flat on her head.

'Well this is just great.'

* * *

**well? Good, bad?**


	3. Dancer

**Hello. Thx to all 4 the reviews. they have been very encouraging. **

**Here is the next chapter. **

****

**_Oh. and the song used in this chap is a really beautiful song By Celtic Women, Walking in the Air. look it up some time._**

* * *

A large castle came into view from the horizon. The sun had long set behind the mountain peeks. It had been hours since Katara little show down with the demon lord and she had the bruises to prove it. She still hung limply over the man's shoulder. She looked miserably over his shoulder. In seeing the castle she was thrown into a rit of struggling. Castles meant dungeons and dungeons meant chains.

Katara lashed out, slammed her foot into his gut, while sinking her claws deep into his back. She was thrown roughly to the ground. Sesshomaru dragged her up the hair, staring into her eyes as she starred back sending a death glare. Jaken took this as a signal and rush Rin away. The demon lord ripped her hands away from his back, forcing them onto the ground. Katara began to thrash, panicking under the restrains. Sesshomaru sunk his claws into her wrists. The wolf twisted and struggled but the inu kept her secured to the ground. After a couple of minutes the ookami stopped and lay heaving on the ground.

Sesshomaru stood, dragging her to her feet before backhanding her viciously across the face.

'Screw you.' She spat.

Katara felt like she had a stone stuck in her throat. Suddenly her body gave out on her and she collapsed. Sesshomaru growled and flung her over his shoulder.

'Put me down you filthy dog!' Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn crimson. Katara was dropped from his shoulder as he whirled to face her. His expression turned from anger to surprise at the look of betrayal in her eyes.

'You're worse then the rest of them! You don't give a flying fuck about my freedom! All you care about is yourself and how pretty you think I'd look! I'll kill myself first before I ever step into a court again!' Katara pulled herself off the ground and walked away.

'Where do you think your going!?' Jaken yelled as he and Rin approached.

'To bathe, you fifthly animal!'

Sesshomaru growled and sank down under a tree as the sun began to fade. She was in no condition to try another escape plan that night. Something about what she had said sank into his mind like a damp blanket.

'_I'll kill myself first before I ever step into a court again!'_

Suddenly the memory came rushing back to him.

He stood beside his father in a large ball room. His father, mother, and the other demon lords sat in large thrown like chairs, all in a row facing the centre of the marble room where different girls preformed there own acts. Suddenly it made sense. They preformed an act and the lords would pick one who they believed was suitable to be a mate to there sons.

Suddenly three women entered the room. One, an older woman charring a snow white harp, anther, roughly the same age, carried a violin **(1)** and last was a girl, the same age as Sesshomaru at the time. **(2)** He had to admit, the girl was… stunning.

She wore the colours of the sunset, matching her tanned skin. Light purples, reds, oranges and golds all flowed together. The material was thin. Her shirt covered only her breasts and shoulders, while streams of thin fabric were attached from her shoulders to her wrists so when she span, the ribbons twirled around her like an extension of her body. Her pants were some what baggy at the bottom but tight around her ankles and sunk down slightly around her hips. She wore a belt of golden bells around her hips and ankles as she wore no shoes. She didn't seem to need make up for her features stood out beautifully as her long hair framed her face. His father sat up with more interest.

The women set up there instruments and began to play.

The wolf girl bowed before twirling around in circles to the music, the bells tinkling lightly. She stopped quietly and began to sing.

We're walking in the air,  
We're floating in the moonlit sky,  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly.

Her voice was beautiful and held many secrets. The harps played softly as the woman playing, Sesshomaru guessed it was the girl's mother, smiled gently at her, the wolven girl reached out a hand to his father gracefully before drawing back and continued with the next line.

We're holding very tight,  
I'm riding in the midnight blue,  
And finding I can fly so high above with you

As the music continued, she twirled in circles, the ribbons of colors fanned out around her, her tail joining them. The girl arched her back before leaning forward and back up again in gracefully, reminding him of the waves in the ocean. Her voice came in again.

All across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams

She went up on her toes and raised one leg till it was beside her head, showing her flexibility. Lowing her leg she arched slowly over onto her hands, then kicked her legs back even further, onto her feet again like a backwards cartwheel. **(3)**

Children gaze open-mouthed;  
Taken by surprise,  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

The girl carefully twisted her body to the music. Her voice never went to higher or low but stayed in the no pitch. She always managed to come in on the right moment.

We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy mountains floating by

Once again, she span round in circles. The bells jingled softly. Her feet seemed to caress the marble floor. Only the bells gave her other wise silent movements away.

Suddenly swooping low  
On an ocean deep  
Rising up a mighty monster from his sleep

Sesshomaru could tell that the song was coming to a close. She twirled softly while singing the last verse, her voice echo around the chamber.

We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly.

She stopped, the ribbons fell gently to her sides. A with a bow she and the other women left the lords to speak. It wasn't needed. He already knew that someday… she would be his.

Sesshomaru woke with a jolt. Standing quickly, her face in his mind, he rushed towards the hot spring.

Katara sat in the misty water, head back, ear drooped. Scratches, bruises covered her wrists and neck. Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the water noticing that only her shoulders up were out of the water. Seeing her injuries, he dipped his head slightly in guilt. Catching the scent of the demon lord, she made her way towards her clothes. She was glad that he had the decency to turn around while she got out of the water.

'I remember.' Katara froze at his words.

'Remember what?' she whispered. She finished dressing and turned towards him. Sesshomaru looked her over as he approached. Katara shivered as he looked down on her. He took hold over hand and began to lick her neck, his saliva healing her injuries.

'That night, when you danced for me.' She tore away from him, her face turned in disgust at his arrogance.

'Danced for you? Hardly! I was only there because I had to be. You must have been over joyed to have so many women fawning over you.' She spat, trying desperately to hide the fact that she had indeed tried to please him. She was surprised when he shook his head.

'No. I hated it. No care about me or who I was. Like you, they cared for how much power they would obtain or how handsome I looked to them. It was disgusting.' His lip curled in a snarl.

'Now tell me why didn't this Sesshomaru remember this before?'

Katara paused a moment before she lowered her head in defeat.

'Why? That's simple. You're a demon. Demons are known and some what accepted. Wolves… wolves are nonexistent. It is forbidden to remember a wolf. Wolves weren't meant to be loved. I wasn't meant to be loved. My life was spared so I would suffer. I would be lusted after. Wolves have to learn to fight or were killed or worse… tamed. Any memory which includes us is disguised and forgotten. I guess it's easier that way. If more people forget us, the less of us will be slaughtered but I understand that it's a little late for that now.' Sesshomaru turned round only to see her beautiful wolven ears dip miserably. She walked past him as though nothing had happened even as her scent was thick with sorrow and loss.

Katara gasped as she felt herself being gently pushed up against an old tree. Leaning forward, the inu gently brushed his lips across hers before claiming her mouth. The kiss was not forceful or violent; instead he kept her head in his hands, cradling her as he tried to ease her pain. Katara's violet orbs returned to a traditional silver. It had never been safe to neither cry nor show emotion of loss and pain but now… she felt… protected. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her tightly as he felt the girl grasp his kimono desperately.

Finally they separated for breath and for the first time in 600 years, Katara broke down. She sobbed softly into his neck, crying the pain and loss of her pack, friends and family who had all been ruthlessly slaughtered and all without reason. Sesshomaru held her steadily in his arms. Her body trembled as she cried. She looked to delicate, he was almost afraid she would brake in his arms.

Finally, the tears slowed, thought she had no will to move. The heat of the demon lord's body protected her from the icy wind that surrounded them.

Sesshomaru decided to take to the castle now rather then spend another night out in the forest. Picking her up, he leapt into air, summoning a crimson cloud. As he looked down at her face he was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**You have to review if u want another chapter. if u have any sujestion or comments feel free. **

**1- k now I checked and yes these instruments were around then. Old fashion but around.**

**2- Now, in human age he's about 14 to 15, around the time when u were expected to get married back then.**

**3- K so basically she's doing callisthenics. And that last one was a backwards walk over.**


End file.
